


Kiss the groom

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BatCat, Brex - Freeform, Clex - Freeform, Gen, Kissing, Selex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: At Bruce's wedding Lex could let down his guards and be truthful to them both. He could be honest and do what he needed to do.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Kudos: 16





	Kiss the groom

“Somehow.” Lex said softly. “I always knew that you would end up here.” It was the exact same church he had thought about when they were children. The guests he had imagined attending were obviously different but the groom and bride were the exact same people he had assumed they would be. He didn’t want to gloat but he was allowed an ‘I told you so’ wasn’t he?

Because if not now when exactly would he be able to look at Bruce like this and be perfectly honest with him since childhood? Without the shields. Without the deceptions and the hurt. Without them using other things to hide from each other. If he couldn’t smile for real at Bruce now at the wedding he knew he would have. When would he be honest towards his friend?

“Seeing is believing.” Bruce leaned against the stained window as he stared into the courtyard. Lex could remember it being far more dusty in his memories. Back when they used to hide up here. Get up to mischief. It had been hell on his lungs but hearing them laugh had been more important back then. “We didn’t think that you would come.”

“I thought about it.” Bruce deserved honesty. “I thought long and hard about staying home but just because I’m not wanted by others doesn’t mean that I should deny myself the chance to see this.”

“She thought you might not come. She still can’t figure which way you would lean but we were hoping.” There was a lightness to Bruce’s eyes that had been a long time coming. It had taken so many people to get this Bruce to show. It had taken Lex himself. Clark, Dick, Alfred and Selina. Even with all of them it had almost never happened. “You’ve shown your face Lex.”

“Mostly to make sure that that you actually do get married.” Lex smiled. “I would hate to find out that the both of you ran off to slide into costumes before vows could be said. I would be disappointed in you Bruce.” That earned him a deep laugh. A laugh that he had missed so much. Only little Robins and Alfred got to hear that laugh and now one other had the right to hear it.

“The way Gotham goes.” Bruce said softly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that is how the wedding ends. Everyone having to suit up.”

“You could let the others take care of it for once. You did allow them to come.” Lex had been amused by it all. “Use the little ones for once… except.” Lex laughed softly. “You always want to do things yourself.”

“I’ve learned to delegate some. Dick.” Bruce said softly before he leaned closer to Lex. “It’s been a while Lex.”

“It really has.” Lex turned to face Bruce before he lifted his hands. “I doubt I’ll get a chance down there. One last dance?” He watched the way emotions went through Bruce’s eyes before he moved. So fluid and strong Batman and Bruce. “You were always a sweet one Bruce.”

“You were always quick to think and speak.” Bruce moved them in a dance and Lex fought not to lay his head on his chest. “You ran from us.”

“You blame me? We all had secrets Bruce.” Lex knew these steps. So easy to fall in as they spoke. “So many secrets on all ends. We did what we had to do. It led us here Bruce. That’s a good thing. Look what we have.”

“Yes.” Bruce paused his steps and met Lex’s gaze. “What we have.”

“It hurts you that I never let you catch me.” Lex chuckled. “Am I right?” The small lift of the side of Bruce’s mouth was his only answer. “Back then and even now Bruce.” Lex gave in and reached up to pull him down. “You’ve always been the most dangerous for me.”

It wasn’t their first time kissing. There had been that time as kids. Then that time as spoilt boys in school. There was the kiss that Lex had taken to show Bruce that he wasn’t going to be easily had when they had been in their twenties.

It wasn’t their first kiss but Lex knew it was going to be their last. He was fine with that. He poured his affection that had grown over the years into it. When he pulled back he was full of amusement. Bruce was gorgeous and strong. Amazing but he was never Lex’s to keep.

“Watching is a crime.” Lex said softly when he pulled away from Bruce. She peered around the corner the way she always had. It took him back years and robbed his breath. For a second he saw the past then he blinked and saw the woman that she was. “Selina.”

“Stealing the groom? That’s so like you Lex.” She hadn’t changed into her dress yet. The simple shift she had on spoke of hurry.

“Did you run to come find us?” Lex laughed. Bride and Groom exchanged a glance and he tsked. He held his hand out for her and whirled her into a silent dance. Like him she found the steps as he watched her face. “You’re beautiful Selina.” He said softly.

“Always have been.” She teased and he laughed. He held her carefully even as he drank up her beauty. Another dangerous one. He rocked with her, led her into paces before he brought them back to Bruce’s side. Just as he had with Bruce he pulled her into a kiss.

Unlike the kiss with Bruce. This kiss was their very first one. It was never that he had not wanted her. It was just always that he knew she cared for Bruce more than she could ever care for him. Lex had needed that.

She was a beautiful woman and Lex might have caved if she had applied more pressure. That chance was now gone forever. He did not mind it. He pulled back from the kiss and kissed her forehead softly. “I’ll always care for you both. No matter where we are on the lines we draw.”

“I’ll always love you Lex.” She kissed his cheek the way she used to before she pulled away from his embrace. She gave a kiss to Bruce before she left. Lex and Bruce stood alone in the church tower before Bruce kissed his cheek and left. Lex was left to his own thoughts and that wasn’t bad. He wasn’t sad. It was closing the chapter of an old story finally.

X

“Only you Lex.” Clark’s soft voice made Lex snort. When he turned to give Clark a look he found something he hadn’t been expecting to see. Openness and amusement. “Only you can go to a wedding and seduce the groom. The bride too.”

“I plead innocent.” Lex smiled as he leaned against the church wall. “I thought you would be helping Kon hide from the sharp eyes of the groom.”

“Hm. Wanted a few more minutes outside.” Clark laughed softly. “It’s all said and done now. Kon’s in safe hands and Bruce has a lot to do from here. Even he can’t vanish in that crowd.”

“You would be surprised.” Lex had enjoyed some rather entertaining fundraisers.

“It was cute. Earlier. Sweet.” Clark rested against him. “Reminded me of the past for a bit there. Just I don’t think Selina’s gonna be a Helen. Or Desiree.”

“Or Lana.” Lex smiled. He glanced at Clark to find him already watching him. “What?”

“Just wondering. Bruce got one. Selina got one. Don’t I get one too?”

“With that crooked tie?” Lex snorted as he reached to fix it. “All these years I swear.” He paused as he fixed the offending tie. “The two of them have history with me. Way before you.”

“So I don’t get one and we have a son together?” Clark’s laughter made Lex sigh. When he brushed his lips against Clark’s he pulled back when he felt Clark smile.

“What?”

“Just thinking that you’re a real playboy. Bride. Groom and reporter who is also the father of your child.” Clark’s lips were warm and soft when he kissed Lex. “I wonder why this never happened at your weddings.”

“I don’t like jail.” Lex pointed out dryly. Clark laughed and Lex… he smiled at Clark for a moment before he lifted his head and kissed him again. Sweet and filled with many things. It was a goodbye to what could have been just like Bruce and Selina. It made Lex a little more nostalgic when he pulled away. “Take care that doesn’t spread.” He whispered and Clark snorted. “I heard a reporter’s around.”

“How horrible.” Clark laughed before he leaned against Lex. “You know. it’s good that he’s happy. Good that’s she’s happy. They deserve a happy every after. I mean… it’s Gotham.”

“We can’t exactly talk but you are certainly right.” Lex laughed. “It’s Gotham. One hell of a city. Beautiful and without mercy. That is Gotham. That has always been Gotham. Painful and beautiful.” He kissed Clark’s cheek before he made himself stand up. “Enough of this. I didn’t come to a wedding to do this. I came to see an old friend off.”

“So why not do that by the side of an old friend?” Clark offered his hand and for Lex… maybe it was because he felt so good about everything else that he took it. There was so much between himself and Clark but some things you let good for the greater good. Kon-El was their greater good.

Letting go of Bruce and Selina had been bitter sweet. Lex would always love them both. He always had and he always would be he wouldn’t cling to that thing anymore. In the case of Clark… well there would always be Kon. Letting go was hard but acceptance was a bit easier. Being old friends couldn’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Turned out differently than i was thinking. 
> 
> Still I like to think of Lex letting them go in a bittersweet way


End file.
